


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something... something

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Tomoyo before a wedding. (Friendship fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something... something

The lip brush tickled, and Sakura giggled. “Tomoyo,” she complained.

“You have to let me finish your make-up,” Tomoyo insisted. “Today, of all days, you have to humor me.”

Sakura tried not to squirm. Finally, Tomoyo replaced the cap on the brush and stowed it into the large, zippered denim bag. The various tubes of lipstick, mascara, rouge and foundation followed as Tomoyo stored the make-up away. She then stretched backward to reach behind the peacock velvet cushions on the chair in the corner and retrieve her leather case. She pulled out her camera and began to adjust the focus.

“Tomoyo,” Sakura repeated.

“I want a picture of you before everyone else sees you,” said the young woman.

“But… .” Sakura gave in, composed her face, and gave her best friend her best smile. The shutter clicked.

“Pick up the bouquet,” Tomoyo directed. She waved her hand at Sakura’s impending protest. “I won’t get a chance to take any with you holding it until after, if at all.” She brought her camera down and looked at Sakura endearingly.

Sakura removed the flowers, tied with a cornflower ribbon, from their cobalt glass vase. She used a handtowel to blot the wet stems. “Okay, but you have to let me take one of you, too,” she insisted.

“This isn’t a digital camera,” Tomoyo told her. “But I can set the focus for you, so all you’ll have to do is press the button.”

Sakura raised the bouquet to just under her chin. She scent of orange blossoms was compelling, making her think of the sun-filled, turquoise sky, under which the guests were waiting on neat white folding chairs, bride’s family and groom’s family casually intermingled with friends of both. When she heard the shudder click again, she said, “We shouldn’t take too much longer.” She lay the bouquet gently on the vanity, stood and stepped over to Tomoyo, and took the camera from her friend’s hands.

Tomoyo moved to sit where Sakura had been sitting. She arranged her skirts over the chair and studied the embroidered periwinkles for a moment before looking up in an elegant pose. “Just make sure I’m in the center, and press the button,” she instructed gently.

“Okay,” said Sakura. “Smile.” The camera clicked unobtrusively.

Tomoyo picked up one of the invitations that lay on the vanity table; she followed the cyan brushstrokes that formed the familiar names. You are cordially invited… “Everything changes after today,” she said wistfully. In the mirror, Sakura’s reflection joined her own as Sakura handed the camera back to Tomoyo. The mood passed over her, fleet as a cloud in a June sky, and she turned to Sakura and smiled. “But some things will always be true,” she said with certainty. “I’m happy that you’ll be standing out there with me today.”

“Just like you will for me,” said Sakura warmly. She held out her hand, and helped her best friend stand.

“Just make sure you do catch the bouquet,” said Tomoyo. “Well,” sighed the young bride-to-be, the sapphire on her left hand winking as she pulled down her veil, “shall we go? I think I’ve left my groom waiting long enough.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Blue" Challenge on [](http://tsukimineshrine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tsukimineshrine.livejournal.com/)**tsukimineshrine**.


End file.
